Bite of a human
by royalblaster1
Summary: I honestly can't think of anything that doesn't give away the plot. Oh, ok: Willow bites Oz with unexpected reactions. There, done
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, it's royalblaster1

I'm kinda new to fanfiction, but bear with me. My first fanfic was Sidetracked Mission [I've updated, by the way], just cause I love Kit Fisto and fluff is my life. I don't mind feedback, but don't feel pressured to leave it, I don't really mind.

After being obsessed with STAR WARS for about 9 months, I got into Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I have to say, I love Oz.

But no, I don't want him for myself, I think Willow and Oz are the cutest couple ever :D :D :D!

I DO NOT own the rights to Buffy, those belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy [love the animation at the end ;)] and 20th Century Fox. Don't sue me, this is a non-profit fiction, and someone please buy the rights off Joss to add Oz back into Willow's life.

Just sayin', before you read, this is a fan**FICTION**. I know the cure is probably not true, but I have a wild and untamed imagination, so don't read if you enjoy science and non-fictional stories.  
That's all from me, folks, so I hope you enjoy! Remember, you don't need to review, I don't mind.  
Here is the first chapter [They will be short]

* * *

Set in Season 3 [senior year, before the Ascension]  
"Oh, Oz." Murmured Willow, looking up to see Oz scrambling around in his cage. She knew why. There were rumors of a new werewolf in town. So Oz was super reactor-guy. It saddened her to see him like this, in wolf form. He was judged by the Scoobies, even just a little, because of his condition. She wished more than ever that he could be cured of his demonic wolf. She went back to her book and tried to concentrate, but Oz continued to rack at the cage. Willow sighed, and grabbed her bag, then searched for a piece of sugared meat. In his human form, Oz liked sweet things, so after a year of giving the werewolf meat with sugar sprinkled on top, he began to transform later and change back sooner. It was a start. She threw a piece of meat over and the werewolf caught it in his mouth then sat, contentedly, for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappie has come up! They may begin boring, and if you put them all together you can probably turn it into a one shot [lol] but it will get better! Stay tuned!

* * *

"Will?" Willow heard Oz wake up from inside his cage, so she smiled and grabbed his clothes off a shelf.

"Here!" she grinned, and handed him the clothes. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips, which was a huge smile in Oz language. She beamed even more, but turned around so he could change.

"The wolf could sense another werewolf last night, she think." she noted. "He was spazzing inside the cage." she turned around, and Oz was changed, but looked worried.

"I...It...Didn't make any trouble, did it?" He asked.

"No, no. It's just...I feel sorry for it. Locked all night."

"At least it's the last night of the month." Oz nodded.

"Hello, you two." Said Giles, walking in through the doors of the library. "I've been researching and it appears some types of Vampires are more vulnerable if the sire's dust infected the wound in which they were sired." He said, but his head was engrossed in a book and he didn't see where he was going and walked right into Willow, who's mouth was open, about to speak, but as soon as he pushed her she fell straight into Oz's shoulder.

"Ow!" Oz yelped. "I think you bit me!" He murmured to Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter! By the way, this was a pre-written part so the first few chapters will come in all at once. This one is way longer than the rest, but the others will still be short. Stay tuned!

* * *

"Oh, sorry old chap. I think I pushed her." said Giles, pulling off his glasses and looking up from his book.

"Sorry Oz." Willow hugged his shoulder and Oz half-smiled again.

"Gladness." He muttered.

"Anyway, about these vampires, it appears if you collect the ashes of a vampire's sire, and manage to dust his neck with it, his or her supernatural strength might falter. If Buffy had collected Darla's sire and somehow gotten Angelus' neck dusty with it, his strength could have been gone. Possibly of no use, but all the same. It could be a good battle tactic." Willow nodded.

"Indeed." She smiled.

* * *

_**Exactly 28 days later (night before the night of the full moon)**_

* * *

"Oz." Willow mumbled, head resting on his shoulder. "Look at the time." She didn't really want him to leave, but unless she wanted to be disassembled by morning, she had to face it. She knew it was for the best.

"Alright." He groaned, and got up of his comfortable chair in the library. Willow got up as well, and took him to the cage. He pecked her cheek and she smiled sadly as he closed the cage. "Knock yourself out." she mumbled, and walked over to the table to fetch her book. A few minutes passed, and she didn't hear anything to indicated that Oz had changed. She looked up, and he was still there, her boyfriend, clinging to the bars of the cage, waiting for something to happen.

"Oz?" she asked tentatively. "Is it still you?"

"Yeah…" He murmured. But as she approached the cage, he looked up. "But keep your distance. The change could happen any minute." He warned. She kept her distance, but didn't move any farther away.

"I'm calling Giles." She decided. "You stay there."

"Not much of an issue" He murmured, but he was still excited. Could something have happened and freed him? He knew not to get his hopes up, but still.

He could be saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter has arrived! Thanks to my readers!

* * *

"This is extremely strange, but I conclude that it must be urgent for you to wake me up at this hour-" Giles stopped when he saw Oz as…Oz.

"...Daniel Osbourne…?" He asked

"You can call me Oz." he smiled. "But yeah, it's me."

"Incredible." he uttered. "But as you do not have school tomorrow, I should suggest that you stay here for the night, in case a change happens. Just to be cautious. And I shall go study m-my books, this is...a fascinating discovery." He grinned, and went over to the book shelves. Willow didn't care much now. Her boyfriend may be cured of his 'condition', so she went over to the bars of the cage and put her hand through to stroke his hair. A smile tugged at the corners of Oz's mouth, and he took her hand in his own.

"Aw. Giles, can I go in the cage with him?" Willow pleaded.

"No, I don't want to hurt you if my transformation comes. Stay where you are." Warned Oz. So Willow stayed outside of the cage.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter! This may seem like the end, but it isn't so stay tuned! This is all I got up to so the chapters will be posted a little later, I'm afraid.

* * *

"Ah Ha!" Yelled Giles. "I believe I've found it!" Willow drew her attention away from Oz. "Do you remember the other day when you accidentally bit Oz?" Asked Giles

"That was your fault." Said Willow. "But yeah?"

"Well, if a werewolf bites a human, the human becomes a-a werewolf, am I right?"

"I believe so." Said Oz.

"So if a human bites a werewolf-"

"Then the werewolf is pure human, OH MY GOD OZ YOU'RE CURED!" Yelled Willow, who opened the cage door, ran in and hugged him.

"Whoa wills, I need to breath" coughed Oz, Who was unfortunate enough to be stuck in Willows extremely tight vice. "But I'm happy too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! It's super short, I know but yeah.

* * *

"Now now, calm down. We must look at this rationally. I suggest that Willow and I should stay the night, and Oz should remain encaged, for this night only. Willow's "bite" may have been off target, so I suggest staying tonight just in case something happens. Willow, please step out of the cage, and we will proceed to wait."

"Good idea." Mumbled Oz. Willow stepped out of the cage and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

And Chapter 7 too!

Oz unlocked the cage, and smiled. A full, huge smile. Not a tug-at-the-lips smile, not a half smile, but a huge grin. For someone as expressionless as Oz, this was a revelation. Willow charged him and they fell in a heap on the ground. But Oz didn't feel any pain. He was free and that was all that mattered. He hugged willow, taking in her scent. This time, he couldn't smell it as strongly as before, but he was only glad that there were no remnants of his past self.

* * *

A/N: I do not physically remember seeing Oz smile like that in the series, but if you look at Seth Green's huge smile, imagine that's what Oz did.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oz?" Willow asked into his shoulder. They were lying on the floor of his cage, neither had been bothered to stand up after Willow had pushed them both onto the floor.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Since it's a full moon tonight…"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the Bronze and celebrate?" Oz smiled.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"What? But I was gonna stay here, until we go. Can I stay?" Oz smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Well! Here we are at the end of my fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll just finish with one of my favorite songs, so yeah! Jealousy is my other fic, so read it if you want...

* * *

So sweet you are  
Like a shining star  
You brighten my whole world  
It brings me joy being your girl

'Cause everything's good about you  
I couldn't live without you  
You're so sweet, you're so fine  
I'm so thankful that you're mine

Full of clover  
Bustin' out all over  
You're the summer in the park  
You're the candle in the dark  
And I love you, so true  
Yes, I do

You're the love of my life  
You're a pure delight  
The short time I've been with you  
You must've come from heaven above  
You're the poet's meaning of love

You're tender touch means oh so much  
You're the sunshine after the storm  
When I'm cold you make me warm  
And I love you, so true  
Yes, I do

It's a lonely day and night  
And things will be alright  
Together just you and me  
Just living in pure ecstasy

'Cause everything's good about you  
I couldn't live without you  
You are my guiding light  
When things go wrong  
You make them right  
This heart inside's bursting with pride  
Please let your heart surround me  
And always stay around me  
I love you, so true  
Yes, I do, yeah


End file.
